epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Sonic.EXE vs Cupcakes. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Off-Season
spoopy time This is usually where I'd post everyone else's battles posted the same day at this, but there are too many to go through, so just search through Recent Activity. >_> Sonic.EXE Background: Green Hill Zone Pinkie Pie: The room place she used in Cupcakes Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDGvalPBEyY Battle (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY SONIC.EXE VS PINKIE PIIIIIEEEEE BEGIN! 'Pinkie Pie:' (0:12) Say, Sonic.EXE, tell me, why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn’t hack. This is a saw. And why do they call your story a creeypasta? It isn’t creepy at all! I’ll tie you down in the basement ‘till mornin’, While I slowly cut open your chest and harvest your organs. I’ll chop off each of your fingers, cut away at your spikes, Leave you just like your friends once I put your head up on a pike. Do you wanna play with me? I’ll have fun giggling at this ghostie. How about a cupcake! The special ingredient? You, silly! 'Sonic.EXE:' (0:38) Go eat some bad muffins instead, and maybe you’ll actually be able to spit sick. I grin dark at a grimdark wannabe fanfic that was made to sink a ship. You're nothing compared to me, I cause true fear and terror. I'll chase you down the track, with blood and bodies strewn everywhere. I've got a cult behind me. You hide in your basement, how sad. Ruining a cutesy franchise worse than your fandom. Whoops, everyone is now mad. I'll leave you crying for mercy, you'll want forgiveness from your friend. You’re too slow… Wanna try again? 'Rainbow Dash:' (1:04) Ready for round 2? Let’s head to my factory. I’ll separate the Spectra from your body and make from your eyes a nice green. I’ll slay a cliché. After this, you won’t be able to run away. You're gonna lose your legs, just like when your players lose your game. You'll need to rely on a plushie just to get a glimpse at my golden raps. This hack of a fad is nothing now. Everypony knows your story is just crap. Just a typical ROM hack, whose attempts to scare are quite feeble. Strap you in, start the machines, and leave you looking worse than your sequel! 'Sonic.exe:' (1:29) I FOUND YOU! Even Tails Doll wouldn't want to waste his time on you. Your friends have all betrayed you, from Pinkie Pie to Scootaloo. Always looking for a challenge. Like my players, you're just a fool, Maybe your disses might actually stick when I turn your ass to glue! I'll flip the switch on this track, leave you stuck inside your own machine. Green Hills are all you'll know once you hear my demented scream. Obituaries be wary. I'll leave you dead like Kyle and Tom. Destroying pastel ponies is a breeze for me, for ‘’’I AM GOD!’’’ WHO WON? WHO REALLY GIVES A SHIT? NO ONE!!! THEEEEEEEEEERE'S TOOMANYBATTLESBEINGPOSTEDTODAAAAAY! Poll Who won? Sonic.Exe Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Category:Blog posts